Quiebres
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Oneshot - Terminado - Gen. Yukio y Rin son tan diferentes como el cielo y la tierra. Y son esas diferencias las que les separarán para siempre.
**Disclamer:** Ao no exorcist no me pertenece en lo absoluto. No lucro. No gano. Esto es puro ocio.

 **Notas:** Alusiones a la película (contiene un spoiler) y a un epi del manga que ni siquiera he leído.

* * *

 **+++Diferencias+++**

Yukio a veces pensaba en lo diferentes que eran él y Rin.

Su gemelo jamás pensaba antes de actuar. Nunca planificaba. Nunca prevenía. Siempre saltaba hacia el peligro buscando proteger a los demás.

Por dios santo… se suponía que era el hijo de Satán… ¿no podía tratar de ser un poco más maquiavélico, controlador y frío?

Pero no. No con ese cuerpo que sanaba casi al instante. No con ese fuego que derretía a los demonios. No con esa espada que cortaba el acero. No con ese familiar que lo hacía casi volar.

Su hermano no necesitaba ser "más demonio" de lo que ya era…

 _"_ _Nunca pedí esto"_

-Lo sé…

Claro que lo sabía. Rin solo quería controlar su carácter y trabajar desde joven en algo relacionado a cocina. Nunca quiso ser exorcista… Ni siquiera sabía que la Orden existía antes del incidente en su hogar.

¿Hubiera podido hacer una vida normal?

¿Y Yukio? ¿Siempre mirando desde la oscuridad por el rabillo del ojo? ¿Habría tenido una clínica como tapadera de su actividad como exorcista?

-...Quién sabe…

A veces se preguntaba en qué momento las cosas se torcieron tanto. En qué parte de equivocaron y cuándo fue que el esfuerzo de años y años se hizo añicos en medio de una puerta demoníaca a medio abrir, con su padre muerto y su hermano aferrado a una espada que nunca más podría soltar.

 _"_ _Tú mataste a nuestro padre"_

Había tantas cosas en su pecho que quería decirle a Rin… Tanto odio por escupir, tanto miedo, tanta frustración…

¿Por qué él, el genio de la familia, debía cuidar al payaso del hermano mayor?

Porque lo amaba, por supuesto. Era el hermano que había jurado proteger. Era exactamente lo que Fujimoto le había advertido…

 _"_ _Un día, verás el peor lado de tu hermano"_

Pero era un niño… aceptó, juró y rejuró que protegería a Rin pero -¡por un demonio!- nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil…

 _"_ _Nii-san… la verdad es que eres lo que más detesto en el mundo"_

¿No fue un sueño? ¿Los ojos grandes y sorprendidos de Rin no fueron parte de su mundo onírico, en donde descargaba toda su ira y era capaz de amar a su gemelo sin remordimientos?

 _"_ _Perdóname… no quise… Rin, perdóname…"_

Entonces… ¿no fue un sueño?

 _"_ _Yukio… no te preocupes… ya no te esfuerces más… descansa"_

Sintió las lágrimas de su hermano en su hombro. Sintió su temblor pero se quedó en su pecho disculpándose, dejándose querer, permitiendo que su gemelo fuese quien sufra un poco por él…

 _"_ _Solo una vez, Nii-san… sufre tú por mí sólo una vez…"_

* * *

Dicen que la mala suerte pega tres veces.

La muerte de Fujimoto… La muerte de Usamaro… Sus palabras de odio y desprecio…

 _"_ _Descansa, Yukio"_

Si… ahora estaba descansando… Ya no tenía hermano del que preocuparse… Estaba descansando… ¿verdad?

¿En qué momento todo se rompió de esa forma?

Lucifer con el cuerpo de Rin en sus brazos había sido una visión de ensueño… El Rey de la Luz con el menor de los hijos de Satán.

"Bienvenido a la Familia, Señor del Abismo"

¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo…?

Si tan solo la Kurikara no se hubiera roto… Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido… Si tan solo su hermano no hubiera saltado al medio de todo…

-Si tan solo lo hubiera protegido…

* * *

Shura le dio una mirada larga y profunda. Desde el incidente con Lucifer, hacía tres meses que Yukio no hacía más que adentrarse en sí mismo, hablando solo y recordando los tiempos en que Rin estaba con él.

Pero lo cierto era que ella a veces también se volcaba a su interior y lloraba un rato.

Sabía lo que Yukio estaba pensando. Lo pensaba cada vez que veía a sus amigos mirar el horizonte lleno de demonios, listos para luchar en una venganza absurda que algún día los llevaría a pelear con aquél que, preferían pensar, estaba muerto.

Porque todos lo sabían en el fondo de sus corazones: Rin volvería un día, más temprano que tarde…

-Yukio...

-Shura.

-Es hora.

Okumura apretó los puños sabiendo que el primer paso para encontrar a Rin estaba dado. Habían encontrado a Lucifer.

-Nuestro joven Príncipe te manda sus saludos y buenos deseos, Okumura Yukio…

Una, dos, tres, diez luchas, cien guerras se librarían antes de que Lucifer fuera derrotado. Mil pasos antes de que la primera llama azul asomara por el horizonte, caminando junto a su poderoso y felino familiar, con una nueva espada maldita en las manos…

-Juré protegerte…

Pero lo sabía de antemano… Con su hermano conquistando Assiah, ya no había promesa que mantener con el alma de Shiro.

-Nii-san… estoy tan cansado de todo…

Cien demonios saltaron sobre él cuando las llamas azules lo rodearon con gentileza y calidez.

Sí… recordaba ese suave sentimiento… Era el abrazo de su hermano mayor, diciéndole que todo estaría bien…

-Descansa Yukio… ya no te esfuerces más.

-Nii-san…

Cerró los ojos y todo el ruido de la guerra y la muerte que los rodeaba se apagó. Sólo el suave murmullo de las llamas crepitando sobre el mundo, apagando la muerte que gritaba aterrada a su alrededor.

No necesitaba más que eso.

-Nii-san…

No necesitaba más que eso.

 **+owari+**


End file.
